Bad Ideas and Happy Endings
by AmethystDreamer
Summary: Private extra reahersal with Rachel was a bad idea. Especially when he just can't keep his mind off of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bad Ideas and Happy Endings**

**Summary: Extra rehearsal with Rachel was a really bad idea.**

**Disclaimer: Basically, if I owned Glee, the shower scene would be all episode long.**

* * *

Extra rehearsal with Rachel was a really bad idea, especially because Mr. Shue couldn't let them in the auditorium, so they had to rehearse at one of their homes. Finn volunteered his because his mom would be gone for the day, and they could rehearse without interruptions. Rachel said she would come over at noon; by now he knew her well enough to know that she'd be there by 11:50 a.m. At 11:30 he started to panic, and hastily threw all of his dirty clothes into the laundry. He was just about to make his bed when the doorbell rang, so he just pulled up the bedcover into a semi-neat state.

"Where will we be rehearsing? I brought the musical accompany." Rachel chirped as soon as he opened the door. She was nervous, but Rachel Berry would never admit to fear.

"Uh, well, I've got a pretty good stereo system in my room if that's okay."  
She stepped inside. "That's absolutely fine. The important thing is getting it prefect" She told him as he led the way to his bedroom. "I realize you would rather not do a ballad, but every team must do one, and being the most talented vocally, we are the logical choice."

Sometimes her directness still took him by surprise. "Right. So this is my room. I'll put the disc in."

Rachel fumbled with the CD in her bag. Being actually in his room affected her more than she had counted on. "Here. The music only version is Track Two."  
While Finn set up the speaker, she examined his shockingly messy room. Posters of famous football players hung on his wall, and football jerseys were hanging out of dresser drawers, and random school books and binders were piled on his desk.

"You can concentrate better in a clean environment you know."

"Yeah, maybe, but keeping everything organized is a pain."  
"That's why you should clean as you go."  
Finn smiled, and she blushed a little. "I bet your room is spotless."  
Of course it. She is meticulous in all that she does. "It is, but no more talking. We need to practice."  
"Sure." He said. "Do you want to stand or sit?"  
"Standing is better for projection."  
"Right." He muttered, looking slightly abashed.

'Scarborough Fair' was the ballad they were doing, a slow haunting version with lyrics taken from a book called "Impossible". It allowed for two different singers, and was slightly less depressing than the original. Finn and Rachel were going to be waltzing for part of the song, and Mr. Shue was bringing in a choreography on Monday, so the vocals had to be pretty far along by then.

The chemistry between them was bubbling under Rachel's skin as the music started and she lifted her voice in song; the entire first run-through was sung with total eye contact. When it did end, an almost awkward silence fell before Rachel remembered why she was there.

"It sounded okay, but the middle part really needs some work."  
For the next hour and a half, they worked hard to perfect their duet. After working on individual parts, and then going through the entire song about a thousand times, Finn collapsed on his bed. "No more." He said to Rachel's suggestion of running through it 'just a few more times'.

"I suppose we can take a short break." She secretly admitted she was feeling a tad tired too.

Hesitantly, she perched on the edge of the bed, next to where Finn lay face down. He turned his face to the side, so he could see her clearly, and suddenly his heart was pounding like he'd sprinted 50 yards, and the bed felt so small.

"Is Quinn upset that we're doing this duet together?"  
He shrugged. "Probably, but it's not important. She will get over it."

She smiled, a real one that lit up her face. "Because we really do work well together, and I'd hate for our partnership to be ruined because of petty jealousies."

Finn sat up so he was facing her full on. "It won't be. Who I date doesn't get in the way of friends."  
"Are we friends?" Rachel really wanted him to say yes, because she liked him in a way that didn't have anything to do with his utter adorableness, and she wanted him to like her too.

"Yeah." he told her. "That's why this love stuff is so weird, cause we're not like…you know."

_But we could be._

Rachel bit her lip, and Finn's gaze suddenly was stuck on her mouth. His hand twitched slightly because he wanted to just grab her and kiss her senseless. Something of that nature must have shown in his eyes, because Rachel whispered. "You know you can kiss me if you want too."

He wanted to, so he did. Immediately a fire sparked between them, consuming all rational thought. Finn slowly maneuvered her so that she was laying against his pillows and gazing at him with half lidded eyes (He wanted to take a picture, and hang it on his ceiling like a teenage girl so that it was the last thing he saw before going to sleep). He dipped down again and took her mouth under his, and she gasped, "Finn!", so he tightened his grip in her hair and tried to meld their bodies together.

He wasn't thinking, couldn't think, and the next thing he knew, she had his shirt off. He rolled over, dragging her with him, so that she was lying on top of him, her small frame not feeling like anything he's ever had his hands on before. Finn pulled off her cute little tank top and threw it somewhere. He didn't know where, and he didn't care.

Rachel was completely pulled into the moment, and she was very relived this was happening. There had been attraction between them from day one, and she thought it was great that they were finally getting it out into the open. Plus he was so strong and certain in the way he was holding her, and she felt so special.

The doorbell rang, pulling them back into real life where Finn had a girlfriend who hated Rachel.

"I should get that."  
"Yes, you should." Rachel rolled off of him, trying to keep herself covered with her hands as she looked around for her shirt. Finn left the room quickly, trying to get the image of how Rachel looked right then out of brain. When he opened the front door, he froze in horror.

"Quinn. What are you doing here?" Finn desperately tried to think of someway to get out of this one. Would it be better to make Quinn leave? Or would that raise her suspicions? Was there anyway Rachel could get out without being seen? Finn knew how his girlfriend felt about Rachel, and if he were her, he'd be hiding, trying to avoid being seen as to not increase the torment. However, he was sharply reminded that he was not Rachel when she stepped out of his bedroom with her head high, wearing one of his old sweatshirts. It was far too big on her, but she looked so pretty, and Finn had to clench his fists to keep from grabbing her and dragging her back into his bedroom.

She smiled at him as she passed him and Quinn staring in shock at her. "I think we improved a lot today. I have a feeling we'll be fine for learning the steps by Monday." Still standing like a queen, she left his yard and walked out of site.

Finn had no small amount of trouble looking back at Quinn. "We were practicing for Glee."

"Fine." Quinn had two spots of red rising in her cheeks. "Fine, because that's what I need to talk to you about. You're into Glee, whatever. But, like, you're hanging out with those geeks."  
"Gleeks." He corrected her automatically.

She looked annoyed. "Gleeks? Really? The point being it's us, as in the Cheerios and your football team, or them."  
Actually, and this was unspoken, it was her or Rachel. The football team was gradually accepting his involvement with the club, and he never really cared about the Cheerios anyway.

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sure I know what you'll choose, but I'll let you think about it for the weekend."

She kissed him softly and left.  
That night he found Rachel's shirt, and made a not to return it to her after school on Monday. He also noted his pillow smelled like her shampoo, and that combined with the memory of how she felt against his hands and body was going to make this night suck.

* * *

**Okay, so this is part one. When I get part two typed up, I'm going to combine them, because this is technically a oneshot, I just won't be typing it in one shot. So when it says complete, but there's only one chapter, it has been updated.**

**I hope you liked it. This is so much more limey than usual. I desperatly need a beta reader. One who preferably is familier with Glee, and Naruto, but it isn't all that important. Drop a review or PM if you're interested. I'll be fine with taking more than one. I like second (and third) opinions.**

**Please review. I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews with my last story, and as an author it makes me feel like I'm not doing a good job. So even if you don't like it, please just let me know what I can do to make it better.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

By Monday morning, Finn had rationalized until Quinn was the only choice. He and Rachel wouldn't work, they were too different, they'd screw up the Glee dynamic, and anyway, she was too focused on her career to put time into a relationship. Then, he walked into chemistry and saw her sitting in her usual desk in the front of the classroom.

She didn't notice when he entered the room, being too focused on her work to look up. Rachel's bottom lip stuck out slightly as she concentrated, and one long finger traced the words she was reading. Finn was transfixed, because even when she wasn't singing, a light burned in her eyes, and he really loved that about her.

He dropped his backpack loudly on the desk next to hers. "Good morning, Rachel."

She looked up, seemingly startled, and then smiled. "Good morning. I hope you're ready to work on our dance at rehearsal today."

Mentally, he saw the smooth waltz they would be doing. The idea of holding Rachel close and feeling her under his hands made his voice slightly strangled when he replied, "Can't wait."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, and perhaps say aloud what he really wanted to do to her, the teacher came in, and she demanded absolute silence while she called role.

On Rachel's part, the memory of what happened between them on Saturday was enough of a distraction. She knew he had a girlfriend he would not cheat on. If she waited, he'd come to her. Until then, she wasn't going to make a spectacle of herself by throwing herself at him. Adding to these thoughts, Finn kept looking at her like he wanted to say something, but because she knew about his trouble in school; she told him they'd talk after class. Unfortunately, the stream of people separated them before she could find out what she wanted.

Quinn cornered him during lunch. Up until then, he'd done a good job of avoiding what was sure to be an extremely unpleasant conversation. "How did Mr. Shue take the news?" She asked, sweetly.

Finn edged away slightly. "I won't quit Glee, and I'm still doing football. I can do both, so I'm going to. There doesn't have to be any choosing."

"Then we're over." She stared at him incredulously. "You're picking me over that Gleek."

That 'Gleek's' face popped into his mind, and Finn smiled slightly. "I'm not picking anyone."  
She just shook her head. "Yeah, you are."

He should have felt worse, he meant to really, but he remembered that he only had two more periods and then he'd be waltzing with the most incredible girl he knew.

Or, that was the plan anyway. When he arrived at the rehearsal hall, Mercedes was throwing a diva fit. "The girl tells us to be early, and she don't even show up? Oh, hell no."  
Tina, Kurt, and Artie all looked towards Finn, who seemed to be the new Rachel expert. "Uh, I haven't seen her either." Was that suspicion in their faces?

Mr. Shue shook his head tiredly. "You go get your girl. I'll start these four on their songs."  
Interesting word choice on the teacher's part, but Finn was grateful for the chance to both talk to Rachel and escape Mercedes' divaing out.

Also, he did have to admit that it was unusual for Rachel to not be early for a practice, let alone be late. The halls were mostly deserted, so the sounds of taunting were easy to hear. With a sick feeling, Finn narrowed in on the sound and rounded a corner to find Rachel surrounded by three football players that he vaguely recognized. One had her arms behind her back in an undoubtedly painful position, another had his hand over her mouth so she couldn't call for help, and the last held her books over her head. All three were saying things to her that Finn couldn't imagine ever saying to a girl.

He was blinded for a second with rage. It wasn't just because some of his teammates were harming someone who was A) smaller that them (by a lot too. These guys were just a few inches shorter than he was) and B) a girl, because Finn had been taught to never disrespect women, but mostly because they were messing with Rachel. His friend and teammate, and definitely the star of his illicit fantasies.

"Hey Finn!" One guy, John Blackly, his name was. He waved, and in doing so, let Rachel's mouth go and provided her with the distraction she needed.

As Finn watched, she kicked out with one foot, and hit the nearest guy in the crotch. At the same time, Finn was storming down the hallway, and he punched the jerk that was holding Rachel. Of course, the dude let her go to cover his probably broken nose.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, and then yanked her book bag out of the lax arms of the next one to die. "Let's get out of here." To the only footballer still standing, he hissed, "I'll see you at practice."

"Thank you for rescuing me." She said, as they turned the corner.

"No problem." He replied, still contemplating the best ways to kill someone by tackling and make it look like an accident. Without warning, he stopped and grabbed both her shoulders so he could look at her head on. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Rachel patiently bore his visual inspection, his look making her skin tingle. "No, I'm fine, thank you."  
Still, Finn took in her uncovered arms and legs as if he was expecting a bone to pop out. Satisfied that she wasn't injured, he started walking again. "They won't do that again. I promise."

Rachel just smiled because when Finn had first appeared, she wondered for a split second whose side he would take. Then she felt sill for questioning his decency. The main reason she smiled though, was that she had the oddest feeling that she could depend on him to keep his promise. And Rachel knew first hand how hard it was to depend on anyone but yourself. They entered the performance hall still holding hands.

"Sorry, Mr. Shue. I had an incident." Better to be magnanimous than petty, it wasn't as if she was hurt or anything. Plus, the whole Finn saving her would be perfect for her grandchildren when they asked how she knew it was true love.

"Well, while you were out there, havin an 'incident' we were here breakin our backs learnin this new choreography." Mercedes shouted from the stage.

The choreographer, looking exhausted, said, "You all did a great job. I think I'll work with these two now on their duet. Everyone else can leave."

On stage all alone, Finn stood slightly apart from Rachel, but not as much as he usually would.  
"So this first part is kind of a modern waltz. Finn, you'll be lifting her into the air, and Rachel, you'll want to incorporate some of your ballet training into it. I have music, so don't sing for now."

They started, and to his surprise, not all of it was very difficult. Something about Rachel's dark eyes peeking up at him made a normally embarrassing dance rather fun. Undoubtedly, the most difficult part of the dance was the third lift, when he caught her as she jumped, supported her by her knees, then spun her around bridal style. The first time, Finn caught her, but slipped, and they landed on the stage in a heap. Before getting off him, Rachel whispered, "You seem to like this position."

It took him a second to recover, but from Rachel's twisted smile, that was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

By the time rehearsal was over with, Finn was tired. Who knew that an hour of dancing felt like doing ten suicides?

"That went well." Rachel announced as they left together.

A flashback of all the missed steps went through his mind. "Seriously?"  
"For a first practice, and considering you have no formal dance training, you did pretty well. You know, for a jock."  
That startled a laugh out of him "Harsh."  
Rachel just smiled.

When they got to the parking lot, Finn offered her a ride. Looking towards the football fields where the Cheerios were just getting out of practice, she declined, "No thank you, I can call my dad."

Quinn caught Finn's eye, and he realized what Rachel was thinking (for the first time, ever). "We broke up. I'm not giving her a ride. Come on, you don't have to bother your dad."  
"I'd love a ride then."

They headed towards a beat up red truck in the corner. Finn opened her door for her, then made his way to his side.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I should have been there earlier."  
She shrugged. "It's not like you knew it was going to happen. You were there in time, and that's really all that matters."

Hesitantly, he reached over and took her hand. Her eyes flew to his face, and when he looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was smiling slightly.

Her house was a pretty split level, and Rachel had always loved it. Now she wondered what it looked like to someone else. "Would you like to come inside?" She offered, not quite ready to remove her hand from his.

Finn looked regretful. "I can't. I have to do stuff for my mom. But I'll call you later. Maybe you need a lift to school tomorrow?"  
"If I'm on the way."  
"You are."  
She hopped out of the truck. "I'll see you then. Bye Finn."

"I'll call you tonight." He looked weird for a second. "You know, for chemistry. I don't quite get it."

She grinned. He was so cute when he was trying to keep his true feelings for her from shining through. It was only a matter of time before there was a repeat of Saturday. Oh, she could not wait.

**Okay, part two up. Please review, and I still need a beta reader. Thank you!**


End file.
